Backfired
by The great book
Summary: what if luke never gave himself up to save olympus, what if percy never gave luke annabeth's kinfe... click to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Percy

I woke up in chains There I was laying down, Annabeth in front of me.

"Annabeth wake up" I asked her.

Her blonde hair looked black from the ashes.

Sure enough she didn't wake up.

Then kronos who had just defeated came walked causally like he hadn't just destroyed the world " oh Percy Jackson did you really expect to win".

I slowly rose my head to look him in the eye. I replied in an angry tone "yes".

"well look at what your failure has cost everyone Percy Jackson.

He waved his hand and a image appeared right in front of me not an iris message, but close.

The army had already gone to camp half blood the cabins were burning the Poseidon cabin had already been burned and now in ashes.

Everyone was fighting for there lives but they were almost all of them inurned badly.

. There lives would pay the price for what I did.

Kronos ginned "oh you are going to love your new spot as my favorite slave… " take them away!" he yelled at one of his soldiers.

The soldiers dragged me and Annabeth down a the torn passageway of the throne room of Olympus. 

We were thrown into one of those wagons that came from the 1800s.

Just then I herd a lock behind me.

We were trapped.

I crawled to Annabeth she was still breathing, but her pulse was low.

I gave her mouth to mouth.

She instantly sprawled to life. "eeeee" I herd her breathe.

" Percy…what happed?".

"I was stupid I didn't give the knife to Luke".

" that's okay Percy". "No its not okay Annabeth. It was stupid I was-"

she kissed me.

I kissed her back.

She repositioned herself to make her more conferrable while she was kissing me.

I tried to pull away trying not to be too strait forward, but she followed me.

She was asking for it.

So I slowly started gripping her back ,and we leaned together to the deck of the floor and suddenly we stopped.

We started staring at each other ,her stormy gray eyes were never this beautiful than before.

Just then the wagon stopped.

The horse galloping faded the lock on the who knows what clicked, and we waited in silence…

(AN thanks for everything five reviews and all post by next week!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people who read this! Hope you guys liked the last chapter and stuff. I am very happy to announce that loyal heart has put this on favorite story you get a cookie! (:.) I know I don't do very good virtual cookies. So without further ado here comes the next chapter! Umm…guys you know me I wrote this anther day in the past so umm…I'm not going to put the names that put me on story alert, favorite story, etc. this is because I've been getting a lot of them even though I'm very,_ very, _grateful for that I just cant. so with that, enjoy! J

Percy

Last time the guard just held us by rope, well now he had iron handcuffs, and also there were two guards, one for each of us. They were both male.

One took Annabeth, he must've had a hard grip because Annabeth winced when he grabbed her.

I tried to be the hero and struggled out of my holder's grasp to protect my new girlfriend (or at least I hoped was my girlfriend) but thanks to my weakness, one of the guards pushed me and I fell to the ground Annabeth yelled "don't hurt him!" .

one of the guards said don't worry Blondie, keep moving! I really didn't know where exactly they were taking us, it was already nighttime so I couldn't see very well, but we were heading toward this dim light, almost like, like, a star.

I looked over to see that the guard that was trying to put his hand down Annabeth's pants.

See was struggling for him to not, I her _boyfriend _or whatever agreed not to disrupt him.

These guys were strong, besides we were pretty tired, we just fought a titan.

We made our way to the place with the dim light (or as I thought) it was actually a lantern.

There was a guy in the front of this very large storage unit. The guy in the front wearing black jeans and a navy tee-shirt said "I'll take them from here" the guard that was holding annabeth said "actually I have some unfinished business with this one" he shook annabeth.

My holder gladly gave me up to the crazy guy in the front. He handed me to the dude and took off.

The guy opened the double doors of the place. I was shocked I had realized that this had been.

Annabeth's P.O.V

The guy that had been holding me had been somewhat insane.

I didn't care though, what happened with Percy…the way he held me in his arms…it felt magical.

"hey cupcake I have assigned us a room real special.

He opened a door and walked me into it the place looked like a hellhole gray and gloomy the only words to describe it there was a queen sized bed with a sheet that looked like it was made of paper.

Suddenly I knew what this place was.

I tried to shake myself out of his grasp, but this guy had a grip like steel.

He had some unfinished business with me, he called me cupcake. He chuckled "so you finally figured out what I'm going to do to you, for a daughter of Athena you so are so dumb."

I tried my best to take him out of me, but he didn't budge.

Suddenly he took out something black that had electricity coming out of it.

A taser.

I tired to block his attack but too little too late.

The taser hit me I was paralyzed I could hear and see, but I couldn't move.

I dropped.

Unfortunately for me this guy was strong.

He took off my handcuffs and plopped me down on the bed and started taking off my clothes.

I wanted to yell for help but a couldn't move my lips. I'm guessing you know what happed next…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey have I have a lot of story alerts and reviews thanks for thatJ. also I've been having a lot of people telling me about that they hate the idea of Annabeth getting raped I'm extremely sorry but some of the drama that's going to happen later on will be about that so once again extremely sorry!

Percy P.O.V

An undefined strength came over me I knocked the guy over me and he passed out. I had no idea where they would be keeping Annabeth, but I knew a HAD to find her. I looked around to see that there were hundreds of doors everywhere. I twisted the knob from the door nearest to me and to see that it was locked. So I did what any person would do. I kicked the door open. Sure enough fell down yeah! Sad thing is that Annabeth wasn't there. Oh… It would take me forever to knock down every single door not to mention the loud thump and energy it would take. I would have to trick the crazy guy in the front into telling me where Annabeth was being…never mind that. I raced toward the front of the warehouse to see that the crazy guy in the front was still there as soon as he saw me he put his had on a button and said "don't make me have to do this" I responded "no need, I wont hurt you. 20 drachmas and you will show be where Annabeth is." "the Blondie sure I'll tell you where she is but make it 80 drachmas." I replied immediately. "done" "Down the hall to the right third door on your left." I paid him the drachmas and ran off. When I reached the door I kicked open the door to see in fact they were. I kicked him off the bed to see Annabeth with her eyes open and naked…completely. She looked like she could not move. I dressed her up and carried her bridal style. The crazy guy in front had already left but what he left behind wasn't much he left a book bag and a flashlight I took it and left the warehouse.

There was just a forest outside ,but it was better than the warehouse so I decided to take off.

(I know guys small chapter but I did it the day after my last update and you guys authors don't really like the fact that people just see there stories like it and don't review, some even quit fan fiction. Just like fan fiction says a good review is the most rewarding gift an author can receive. that's all see you in a few days? Hopefully.)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I have been having so many story alerts but not to many reviews our goal is five. I think that's fair so please enjoy the show. P.S I know you guys have been dying to see Annabeth's pov to see the feelings of her getting raped but I'm kind of stuck on that give me a few ideas leave it in a review or PM that works too.

Percy pov

I suppose who might think I say… I'm gonna do this and that and this and to prevent this and that from happening.

Well not really I had no idea where I was going, no means on finding food(or water for that matter), and no means on finding shelter.

I just walked along the woods hoping to find a magical fairy who could change this all to normal.

But of course that didn't happen.

My legs and arms are sore from carrying Annabeth and I haven't slept for more than two days.

Finally from what seemed like years of walking I set Annabeth on the grass and started working.

There where leaves everywhere so if I could gather a bunch of them and put them in a pile I could make a nice cushion for Annabeth.

There wouldn't be enofth for me, but of course I didn't care.

Then, I heard a ruffle in the leaves.

"who's there" "me, seaweed brain" a girly voice said.

I suddeny knew who it was.

"Thaila?"

Thaila stepped out of the shadows.

She wore her usual hunter's clothes except with a silver braided tiara.

"Annabeth's hurt" she said.

Made a signal to the forest and around two dozen girls came out, I'm guessing they are the hunters of Artimis.

They all glared at me like I was a piece of meat on the ground that had been rotting for weeks.

Of course, I was.

One girl tried to take Annabeth, but I stepped between them she looked at me strait in the eye and said "permission to kill my lady" the girl said.

"Ashley, the male is friend, do not hurt him."

"understood"

she completely ignored me and went and picked up Annabeth.

I looked at Thaila. "How did you guys make it against kronos? where's Artemis?

...There was a long pause before I got an answer.

"Artemis is gone with the rest of the Olympians.

We weren't in the throne room so we managed to escape."

the girl called Ashley came out of wherever she was hiding from,she said "Annabeth is healed My lady."

I stepped in front of her and she growled.

I ignored her and stepped in.

As soon as Annabeth saw me, she gave me a hug "Percy it was horrible!" loudly crying into my shoulder.

"He didn't even have the decency to wear a condom! I'm going to get pregnant!"

finally I said "don't worry Annabeth every thing will be alright"

I mean Annabeth can't get pregnant right? It least not with him.

All those other couples take months to get pregnant right? I just don't know what to do…

HAHAHA SUSPENE! OK I IM GOING TO ORGINIZE EVERY CHAPTER IS THAT EVERY CHAPTER IS ANOTHER MONTH IN THE PREGNANTY. I MIGHT DO A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GET ANNABETH AND PERCY TO A SAFER PLACE... SO WITH THAT SAID BYE!

OH AND I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I have been having so many story alerts but not to many reviews our goal is five. I think that's fair so please enjoy the show. P.S I know you guys have been dying to see Annabeth's pov to see the feelings of her getting raped but I'm kind of stuck on that give me a few ideas leave it in a review or PM that works too.

Percy pov

I suppose who might think I say… I'm gonna do this and that and this and to prevent this and that from happening.

Well not really I had no idea where I was going, no means on finding food(or water for that matter), and no means on finding shelter.

I just walked along the woods hoping to find a magical fairy who could change this all to normal.

But of course that didn't happen.

My legs and arms are sore from carrying Annabeth and I haven't slept for more than two days.

Finally from what seemed like years of walking I set Annabeth on the grass and started working.

There where leaves everywhere so if I could gather a bunch of them and put them in a pile I could make a nice cushion for Annabeth.

There wouldn't be enofth for me, but of course I didn't care.

Then, I heard a ruffle in the leaves.

"who's there" "me, seaweed brain" a girly voice said.

I suddeny knew who it was.

"Thaila?"

Thaila stepped out of the shadows.

She wore her usual hunter's clothes except with a silver braided tiara.

"Annabeth's hurt" she said.

Made a signal to the forest and around two dozen girls came out, I'm guessing they are the hunters of Artimis.

They all glared at me like I was a piece of meat on the ground that had been rotting for weeks.

Of course, I was.

One girl tried to take Annabeth, but I stepped between them she looked at me strait in the eye and said "permission to kill my lady" the girl said.

"Ashley, the male is friend, do not hurt him."

"understood"

she completely ignored me and went and picked up Annabeth.

I looked at Thaila. "How did you guys make it against kronos? where's Artemis?

...There was a long pause before I got an answer.

"Artemis is gone with the rest of the Olympians.

We weren't in the throne room so we managed to escape."

the girl called Ashley came out of wherever she was hiding from,she said "Annabeth is healed My lady."

I stepped in front of her and she growled.

I ignored her and stepped in.

As soon as Annabeth saw me, she gave me a hug "Percy it was horrible!" loudly crying into my shoulder.

"He didn't even have the decency to wear a condom! I'm going to get pregnant!"

finally I said "don't worry Annabeth every thing will be alright"

I mean Annabeth can't get pregnant right? It least not with him.

All those other couples take months to get pregnant right? I just don't know what to do…

HAHAHA SUSPENE! OK I IM GOING TO ORGINIZE EVERY CHAPTER IS THAT EVERY CHAPTER IS ANOTHER MONTH IN THE PREGNANTY. I MIGHT DO A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GET ANNABETH AND PERCY TO A SAFER PLACE... SO WITH THAT SAID BYE!

OH AND I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.


End file.
